Emily walked to a toy store in the evening and decided to buy a video game for $1.11. Emily handed the salesperson $2.12 for her purchase. How much change did Emily receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Emily received, we can subtract the price of the video game from the amount of money she paid. The amount Emily paid - the price of the video game = the amount of change Emily received. ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Emily received $1.01 in change.